


Добрый и великодушный человек

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Series: Обладатели Осколков [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Лерас наблюдает, как его лучший друг становится чудовищем, и принимает самое сложное решение в своей жизни.
Series: Обладатели Осколков [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196102
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Добрый и великодушный человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Kind and Generous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933709) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> \-----  
> «Когда-то Ати был добрым и великодушным человеком, и посмотрите, что с ним стало». («Путь королей», эпиграф 18)
> 
> «Аон «ати» означает «надежда»». («Надежда Элантриса»)

I.  
Ати был самым младшим из шестнадцати.  
Ненамного моложе остальных: на момент Раскола Адоналсиума ему было хорошо за двадцать. Но Лерас помнил его задолго до того, и ему всегда было непросто видеть мужчину там, где привык видеть мальчишку. Может быть, потому, что Ати был одним из тех немногих, кто, пройдя через всё это, сумел сохранить внутреннюю чистоту. Там, где другие видели смерть, разруху и отчаяние, Ати видел новые начинания.  
\- Всё меняется, - сказал он однажды. - Умирают люди. Рушатся города. Мы не можем это остановить. - Улыбка, всегда вселяющая надежду и уверенность, даже когда вокруг всё усеяно трупами. - Мы можем лишь позаботиться о том, чтобы в конце концов всё это было не зря.

Лерас смотрел на вещи с большим скепсисом. Он был солдатом. Он пробовал убивать, чтобы защитить других, и так никогда не работало. Смертью ничего не исправить.  
Но когда рядом был Ати, Лерас почти верил, что из всего этого выйдет что-нибудь хорошее.

-

\- Мне кажется, Рейз меня ненавидит, - шепнул Ати.  
Лерас посмотрел на него, затем на сидящего по другую сторону костра рядом с Бавадином человека с жёстким лицом. Рейз делал вид, что ему неинтересно, но его взгляд нет-нет да останавливался на Ати.  
\- Рейз всех ненавидит, - сказал Лерас, но всё же чуть сдвинулся вперёд, чтобы оказаться между Ати и Рейзом. - Ему не нравится, что ты поддержал Танаваста.  
При этих словах Ати вздрогнул и одарил Лераса странным взглядом. Непослушные рыжие кудри завивались у уголков его глаз. Возможно, если бы он их зачёсывал, Лерас смог бы перестать думать о нём, как о ребёнке.  
\- Что? - спросил Ати. - Почему?  
Лерас ответил не сразу. Ати уже не был тем наивным мальчиком, которого он взял под крыло, но не стал он и интриганом, как многие из них. Ничего удивительного в том, что в своём стремлении захватить власть Рейз не принял Ати в расчёт.  
\- Танаваст был близок к тому, чтобы отступить, - медленно проговорил Лерас.  
Он перевёл взгляд на короля, уставившегося в огонь. Рейя неустанно шептала ему в уши, но что бы она ни говорила, это не могло смягчить мрачного выражения лица Танаваста.  
\- То, что мы наделали. Люди, погибшие из-за нас…  
\- Спасённых нами больше, чем убитых, - сказал Ати. По непонятной причине убеждённость в его голосе всё ещё удивляла Лераса.  
\- Больше, чем убитых в Вэйрине?  
Ати опустил глаза, ковыряясь в жидкой каше, ставшей их привычным обедом.  
\- Там плохо вышло, - признал он. - Мы должны были найти способ спасти этот город.  
Он надолго замолчал, и за волосами невозможно было прочитать выражение его глаз. Лерас открыл было рот, чтобы утешить мальчика, но Ати заговорил первым:  
\- Но всё равно это была победа. Мы не дали врагу получить скрытую там силу.  
\- Знаю. - Лерас положил руку Ати на плечо. - И именно это Танавасту и нужно было услышать.  
Улыбка Ати отчасти отогнала страх Лераса. Страх, что Рейз мог оказаться прав. Что Танаваст не тот лидер, который им нужен.  
О, Лерас никогда бы не поставил во главе Рейза. Слишком уж он коварен, слишком вспыльчив. Но Скаи куда решительнее Танаваста, а Аона умеет всех сплотить, как никто другой. Пока их возглавляет Танаваст, а Рейз постоянно восстаёт против него, их братство шестнадцати рискует развалиться.  
А Лерас сделал бы всё что угодно, чтобы они оставались вместе. Это единственный способ спасти их мир.

II.  
Ати по-прежнему улыбался.  
Лерас смотрел на него и чувствовал, как разрывается его сердце.  
Разрушение.  
Из всех Осколков только доставшийся Рейзу был хуже. Что за жестокий бог мог сделать Ати воплощением смерти и распада?  
Но ведь Лерас только что видел, как умер этот бог.  
Он ощутил, как в нём поднимается тревога, причём не вполне его собственная. Теперь он был Сохранением - благородным Осколком, однако по-прежнему беспокойным. Этой новой силе не нравилось принадлежать кому-то, кто столь многое уничтожил. Она бередила память Лераса, восставая против чувства смирения, позволявшего ему оставаться в здравом уме в ходе всей этой борьбы.  
Лерас в который уже раз поймал себя на том, что думает об Осколке как о чём-то разумном. Он не был чем-то разумным. Не в полной мере. Это больше походило на инстинкт. Тихий шёпот на задворках сознания.

\- Лерас? - окликнула его Эджли. Её пальцы скользнули по его локтю и словно провалились сквозь кожу. Лерас смутно понимал, что и он, и его друзья перестали быть материальными в строгом смысле слова. Осколки изменили их, и хотя внешне они по-прежнему выглядели людьми, Лерас подозревал, что это скорее иллюзия, чем нечто вещественное. - Всё в порядке?  
В Эджли перемены были заметнее, чем в других. Резкие черты её лица будто смягчились, став почти прозрачными, тёмные волосы засияли оттенками, каких Лерас прежде не замечал. И глаза. Они казались древними.  
Лерас улыбнулся ей, хотя вряд ли у него это вышло так же убедительно, как у Ати.  
\- Прекрасно. Просто волнуюсь.  
Он невольно снова перевёл взгляд на Ати, со смехом говорившего о чём-то со Скаи и Танавастом. Они праздновали с трудом добытую победу. Лерасу тоже следовало бы праздновать, но почему-то это было трудно.  
\- Ты тоже это видишь, да? - Пальцы Эджли крепче сжались на его локте. Это прикосновение обдало его холодком - будто она дотронулась до самой его души.  
\- Что вижу? - переспросил Лерас.  
\- Будущее.

Лерас отвернулся. Где-то в животе он чувствовал тугой узел, жгучее пламя беспокойства, которое разгоралось всё сильнее с тех пор, как он принял в себя силу Сохранения. Да, он видел будущее, пусть и смутно. Достаточно, чтобы понимать, что всё меняется.  
Это его пугало.  
Рейз и Бавадин уже ушли. Лерас не сожалел о расставании с ними, разве что о том, что это означало конец братства шестнадцати. Несмотря на то напряжение, которое привносил Рейз, этот отряд стал для Лераса своего рода семьёй - как и для всех них. Немногие города выстояли после Раскола и предшествовавших ему войн. Даже у Танаваста, только что коронованного короля раздробленных народов, не осталось дома, куда он мог бы вернуться.  
Эджли одарила его понимающей улыбкой.  
\- Ты не можешь остановить перемены, - сказала она. - Сохранение необязательно значит застой.  
Осколок Лераса противился этой мысли. Перемены означают уничтожение. Разрушение. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то менялось.  
Во лбу Лераса поселилась тупая боль. К этой силе ещё предстояло привыкнуть.  
\- Я просто устал, - сказал он.

Но Эджли уже не слушала. Все её мускулы напряглись, и она шагнула вперёд с грацией хищника.  
\- Начинается.  
В груди Лераса полыхнул страх. Ати и Танаваст пожали друг другу руки, в их глазах читалась грусть. Вся их поза говорила о прощании.  
Нет.  
Лерас двинулся вперёд. Всё его существо тряслось от страха, граничащего с паникой.  
Ати перехватил его на полпути к Танавасту.  
«Всё в порядке, Лерас».  
Голос прозвучал у него в ушах.  
От потрясения всё его тело оцепенело. Он с ужасом неотрывно смотрел на Ати, не находя слов. Неужели Ати только что говорил в его голове? Немыслимо.  
\- Всё к лучшему, - сказал Ати. Голос его был тихим, но на этот раз Лерас не сомневался, что он говорит вслух. - Танаваст король, Лерас, а этот мир умирает. Он должен увести свой народ туда, где можно будет жить.  
К Танавасту подошёл поговорить Скаи. Они стояли, наклонившись друг к другу, чуть в стороне от остальных. Во взгляде тёмных глаз Аоны, устремлённом на Скаи, больше чем когда-либо читалась нежность. Лерас задумался: было ли это эффектом Преданности? Эта сила подходила Аоне, как Танавасту подходила Честь. Но при всём этом сила меняла обоих.  
Насколько страшнее дело обернётся для Ати?  
\- Некоторые из наших нашли другие миры, - сказал тот с таким пылом, что Лерас немедленно перевёл взгляд на него. - Десятки планет, Лерас! Представляешь?  
\- Нет, - отозвался Лерас. Его оцепенение всё ещё не прошло. Другие их спутники разбредались прочь, кто поодиночке, кто по двое. Эджли коснулась его спины, проходя мимо. Улыбнулась, затем подёрнулась рябью, точно мираж, и исчезла. Рейя взяла Танаваста под руку и потянула прочь. Они двинулись по грунтовой дороге в сторону столицы, но казалось, что они парят над землёй, двигаясь слишком быстро для людей, которыми были прежде.  
Вскоре остались лишь Скаи, Аона и Ати.  
\- Так что же, вот и всё? - спросил Лерас, когда Скаи повернулся уходить.  
Тот приостановился. Лерасу припомнился долговязый учёный, которого они встретили так давно. Вроде бы он был картографом… Войны изменили его не меньше, чем любого другого. Теперь он казался воином.  
\- Неужели мы просто возьмём и разойдёмся каждый своей дорогой, сделав вид, что последних десяти лет не было?  
Скаи не обернулся. В его позе читались одни лишь резкие линии, ярко контрастирующие с мягкими изгибами Аоны. Они по-прежнему выглядели самими собой, но как-то преувеличенно.  
\- Мы теперь больше, чем люди, Лерас, - проговорил он. - Мы боги. Что, по-твоему, могло бы случиться, если бы мы все остались вместе? Что, по-твоему, случилось бы, если бы Рейз, вместо того, чтобы уйти, напал на Танаваста?  
\- Разделиться будет безопаснее, - сказала Аона.  
Лерасу хотелось спорить. Хотелось накричать на остальных за то, что они выбрасывают с таким трудом взращённую дружбу. Удержала рука Ати, опустившаяся на его плечо.  
\- Пусть идут, Лерас. - Он улыбался, но в глазах его читалась та же печаль, какую испытывал Лерас. - Так надо.  
Больше никто ничего не сказал. А что было говорить?  
Аона и Скаи стояли бок о бок, подняв руки, словно пытаясь ухватить какую-то невидимую силу. Они качнулись вперёд и исчезли.

Ати остался рядом с Лерасом. Он молчал. Лерас не мог заставить себя обернуться. Не хотел смотреть, как Ати уходит.  
\- Ты знал, что так будет? Уже решил, куда отправишься?  
Он хотел просто спросить, но прозвучало это, как обвинение.  
Кивок Ати он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел.  
\- Я уже подобрал нам идеальный мирок.  
Лерас резко обернулся:  
\- Нам?  
Он снова широко улыбался - беззаботно, заразительно.  
\- Ты же не думал, что избавился от меня, правда? - рассмеялся Ати. - Ты не настолько везучий, старина.

III.  
Именно Ати открыл секреты творения.  
Он в одиночку мог лишь уничтожать. Лерас в одиночку мог лишь поддерживать вечный стазис.  
Вместе же они могли творить чудеса. Они воздвигали горы и прорезали моря. Взяв за основу примитивную жизнь, развившуюся в их новом мире, они взрастили растения и животных, каких не видывал космер.  
Лерасу становилось интересно, что создали его старые друзья в тех мирах, которые объявили своими. Что господствует в топографии, выгравированной в земле Скаи? Что за экзотическую флору культивирует Рейя?  
Подобные мысли приходили всё реже. Миновали века. Тысячелетия. Лерас перестал воспринимать время в масштабах смертных. Короткие несколько лет, проведённые в компании былых спутников, теперь казались незначительными.  
Но часть его существа - та часть, которая и была Сохранением, - хотела помнить. Более того, она хотела вернуть те дни, когда Осколки были Единым целым. Однако это было невозможно, и Лерас довольствовался тем, что оставлял напоминания об этом. В самую ткань мироздания он вплетал число шестнадцать. Растения с листьями, расположенными группами по шестнадцать. Скопление из шестнадцати озёр на южной оконечности крупнейшего материка. Шестнадцать дней от новолуния до полнолуния.  
Ати озадачивала одержимость Лераса числом шестнадцать. Он не возражал, но вопросы задавал. Иногда Лерас гадал, помнит ли Ати вообще времена до Раскола. К счастью, по большей части он не изменился и мало чем отличался от того молодого человека, каким был тогда. Пожалуй, он стал импульсивным и слишком увлекался процессом распада, но оставался по-прежнему добрым. По-прежнему оптимистичным. Влияние Разрушения на него было сильнее, чем Лерасу бы хотелось, но слабее, чем он боялся.  
Они оставались друзьями.  
Иногда только это и имело значение.

IV.  
«Напомни, почему мы до сих пор не создали человечество?» - спросил Лерас.  
Последние несколько столетий он тосковал. Очень одиноко жить так долго, имея всего одного собеседника. Он любил Ати как сына, но, Адоналсиум, Лерас не встречал никого, чьё внимание переключалось бы быстрее, чем у этого мальчишки. Не успевали они закончить береговую линию, как Ати уже хотел захлестнуть её цунами и переделать в болота.  
И он упорно не давал Лерасу вдохнуть в их создания разум.  
Он ощутил со стороны Ати подобие вздоха, хотя они давным-давно перестали поддерживать даже видимость человеческих тел. Сила Осколков не любила ограничений.  
«С ним слишком много проблем, - сказал Ати. - И практических, и этических. Ты уверен, что хочешь создать разумных существ, зная, что они умрут через несколько десятков лет?»  
«Почему обязательно умрут?»  
Ати промолчал. Лерас ощущал раздиравшие его эмоции, как потоки в тумане. Осколку Ати была не по вкусу мысль о целом виде, неподвластном Разрушению.  
Лерас потянулся струйкой силы Сохранения и погасил часть тревоги Ати.  
«Мы боги, Ати. Уж наверное мы можем сотворить расу, которая будет прочнее остальных».  
«Лерас».  
Лерас замер под тяжестью этих двух слогов. Ати сместился, собираясь воедино.  
«Мы могли бы… - настаивал Лерас. - У нас есть сила для этого».  
«Это не означает, что мы должны ею пользоваться».  
Именно в такие моменты перемены в Ати были наиболее заметны. В этом голосе слышалась бесконечная усталость. Усталость, порождённая прожитыми годами. Времена, когда Лерас был юн, давным-давно миновали, но юность Ати прошла почти так же давно. Теперь они стали старыми. Древними.  
Ати мгновение помедлил, быть может, в ожидании ответа Лераса. Внизу, на планете, вымер вид диких зайцев. Рассерженное Сохранение потянулось, чтобы защитить гибнущий от засухи лес.  
«Человек не задумывался бессмертным, - сказал Ати. - Мы не задумывались бессмертными. Желаешь ли ты такой судьбы для целого вида?»  
Лерас содрогнулся. Рациональная - человеческая - часть его сознания понимала, что Ати прав. Если он создаст в этом мире человечество, оно неминуемо будет смертно. Сохранение эту мысль отвергало.  
«Этой стороной вопроса займусь я, - сказал Ати. Его присутствие расширилось, укутывая землю уютной мглой. - Ты будешь их растить, пока они живы, помогать им строить цивилизации. Я буду забирать их, когда износятся их тела. Падение королевств, религий и культур станет моей заботой. Так всё и должно быть, Лерас. И только так я стану помогать тебе в этом деле».  
Лерас согласился. Сохранение противилось, но Лерас всё ещё был сам себе хозяин, а Ати говорил разумные вещи. Всему так или иначе приходит конец, но это не делает его бессмысленным. Не этому ли учил его Ати тысячи лет назад?  
Им пришлось пойти на ещё один компромисс. Лерас вложил в человечество часть своей силы. Это нарушило хрупкое равновесие между Разрушением и Сохранением. А это значило, что однажды наступит конец этого мира. Лерас счёл, что жертва того стоит. В конце концов, как подметил Ати, гибель одного мира они уже видели. Если кто и дарует Скадриалу милосердный конец, то это Ати.  
А в космере есть и другие миры. Когда завершится история Скадриала, Лерас и Ати смогут начать заново где-нибудь ещё.

V.  
Сохранение позволил ситуации зайти слишком далеко.  
Разрушение поглощал земли по кусочку, в своём безумии заглатывая целые страны. Теперь он не облегчал страдания людей, принося им естественное упокоение, а сметал их в хаосе вражды.  
И остановить его было под силу только Сохранению.  
Где-то в глубине его сознания по-прежнему оставалось что-то человеческое. И Лерас в кои-то веки радовался тому, что его Осколок неспособен уничтожать. Он знал, что Осколок убил бы Разрушение, если бы мог. А убить Разрушение означало бы убить Ати.  
Возможно, Ати уже был мёртв.  
Эта мысль преследовала Лераса в те моменты, когда он вспоминал свою человеческую жизнь. Вспоминал о дружбе с человеком, ставшим Разрушением.  
Полученная сила уничтожила их. И Лерас хотел покончить с этим.  
Строить Источник, которому суждено было стать клеткой для Ати, приходилось с осторожностью. Если позволить Сохранению взять верх, он забудет истинную цель, с которой собирался обмануть Разрушение: не спасти мир, а спасти своего друга.  
Ему нужно было верить, что что-то от его друга ещё оставалось в тенетах Разрушения. Только это заставляло его продолжать действовать. Освободить Ати Лерас не мог. Не мог уничтожить Разрушение. Но мог погрузить сознание Ати в стазис до тех пор, пока кто-то другой - кто-то из людей, которых Лерас помогал создавать, - не придёт и не уничтожит силу Разрушения.  
Уничтожит - или заберёт себе. Лераса устраивали оба варианта.  
Его предательство застало Разрушение врасплох. Только потому уловка Лераса и сработала. Он окутал сознание Ати собственным, отпуская свою силу, чтобы та занимала силу Разрушения в остальном мире, и приковывая Ати к Источнику Вознесения.  
Ати вырывался, кричал, проклинал предательство Лераса. Он по-настоящему страдал, и если бы у Лераса ещё было тело, он бы заплакал. А так он лишь крепче держал Ати, снося его сопротивление, выдерживая удары Разрушения, приходящие извне. Он чувствовал, что его разум слабеет с годами, но продолжал держаться. Продолжал охранять Ати от самого себя.  
И ждал, веря в способность человечества остановить Разрушение прежде, чем Ати вырвется на свободу и уничтожит последнее, что от него осталось.  
Лерас знал, что не доживёт до освобождения Ати.  
Но не доживёт хотя бы и до окончательной его утраты.


End file.
